Leo (Guilty Gear)
How Leo joined the Tourney Leo is one of the three “Allied Kings” of the Allied Kingdom of Illyria. He shared a friendly rival’s relationship with Ky Kiske, whom he was once good friends with during the Crusade Era. His battle capabilities and leadership are said to be so outstanding that, one time, while facing the dangers of being annihilated in the battlefront, he managed to lead his unit back to safety. Due to his disorderly way of speaking, he might seem like an open-hearted man, but he’s actually rather conservative. He has a high self-esteem and hates losing, as well has a strong hate of teleportation attacks like Bedman's, and he’s also a hard worker who always gives it his all, although he did care for his men's safety, knows of kids just being kids like May. He also seems to fear his older sister, referring to her as a Devil in his dictionary. One third of the triumvirate ruling Illyria. He's an old acquaintance of Ky's from the Crusades, during which they became friends and rivals. Once faced with the threat of annihilation on the frontlines, he proved his combat and leadership skills by leading his unit to survival. His raucous tone may give the impression that he lacks guile, but he's actually very discrete. He's proud and a sore loser, but he's also a hard worker, always willing to put in a little more effort. He created his very own dictionary, and privately enjoys adding people and incidents to the definitions of existing words. (For example, his sister's name is recorded under "devil.") He had a discussion with Dr. Paradigm, and the President discuss about a sudden attack of Justice's Gears after Ramlethal Valentine has been apprehended, then hires Johnny for a special job against Senato and Bedman, during an trap plan against Justice. After the plan fail as That Man is captured by Bedman, then Justice, Senato and their goons are appeared. Leo, Ky and Sin are defending the castle while Dr. Paradigm and Dizzy try to boost up their magic to eliminate Justice (controlled by Chronus). When Sin and Ky are split from Leo, Elphelt arrive to assist Leo. However, Leo witnesses Elphelt's fighting capacity reaches too much limits if she keeps fighting more, as she begans to lost memories and turned into a killing machine, set up by an unknown villain whom hired Bedman, leading Leo lost contact with his allies and tried to defend himself from a mindless Elphelt. In a final chapter, Leo signals his allies about Elphelt's current states. As clean up from Ramlethal's near rampage moved along, Leo spotted an Indian wrestler named Darun Mister attempting to loot a family heirloom from the Illyria museum, one that he claimed "shouldn't have been given to Illyria". Character Select Screen Animation When highlighted Leo looks into his dictionary. After the announcer calls his name An Illyrian soldier brings Leo his twin greatswords. Leo takes them as the camera zooms then says "I'm raising taxes for this!" Special Moves Graviert Wurde (Neutral) Leo sends an x-shaped bladed projectile at his opponent. Kaltes Gestober Erst/Zweit/Dritt (Side) Leo dashes forward scissoring his greatswords. If B is pressed again, he follows with Zweit doing a dash slash while going past his opponent. If B is pressed a third time, Leo turns and spin slashes. Eisen Sturm (Up) Leo jumps into the air swinging his left greatsword in a half-circle manner, then does a lower spinning slash, sending his opponent into the air, and back to the ground if close enough. Brynhildr Stance (Down) Leo turns so his blades are facing the opponent. In this stance, he can use new moves, but won't be able to jump or block. Leidenschaft Dirigent (Hyper Smash) Leo charges himself and dashes forward doing four slashes, then rises into the air with an x-slash. Stahl Wirbel (Brynhildr Hyper Smash) This can only be used when Leo is in Brynhildr Stance. Leo sets his greatswords together, then sends them flying at his opponent. After the attack, Leo gets replacement greatswords. Windrad des Weltraum (Final Smash) Based on his Guilty Gear Xrd -Sign- Instant Kill. Leo slashes his swords together. If they hit, a cinematic plays where Leo turns his swords into a large lion head saying "Take my blades, harder than any steel..." He jumps high saying "And add to their strength my dignity and my grace!" and performs a drill-motion dive into the opponent, slicing past them and leaves an explosion behind. After this, Leo turns and raises his left arm and gives a peace sign saying "You've seen my power. Forget pride and just bow out." Victory Animation *Leo plants his greatswords in the ground, then an Illyrian flunky brings him some tea, then Leo himself sips it before saying "A non-issue." *Leo sheathes his greatswords, then an Illyrian flunky brings him a chair to rest in. Leo himself rests in the chair and leans back as it is being held by the grunt and says "Whenever you're ready. I'm feeling magnanimous today." *Leo pulls out his dictionary, taps himself on the head with it, then flips through the pages and finds a dictionary, then defines out loud "There are only two entries in my dictionary for inimitable: Your mother's apple pie, and my skill." On-Screen Appearance Leo is escorted to his point by Illyrian solders as says "Grave crimes deserve...?" then one of the soldiers says "Serious punishment!" then Leo continues "Petty crime deserves..." another soldier says "Serious punishment!" As the soldiers leave, Leo draws his greatswords and says "Yes! And only I may pardon!" Trivia *Leo Whitefang's rival is Darun Mister, a wrestler from India. His second rival is Zuko and his mid-game opponent is Guo Jia. *Leo Whitefang shares his English voice actor with Lu Bu, Entei, Heihachi Mishima, Iron Tager, Algol, HR-H, Surtur, Heihachi], Yasutora "Chad" Sato, the First Hokage Hashirama Senju, the Second Hokage Tobirama Senju and Drapion. *Leo Whitefang shares his Japanese voice actor with Lu Bu, Huang Gai, Panther Caroso, Doc Louis, Shaheen, Brainiac, Deathborn, K. Lumsy, Pyrrhon, HR-H, Convict, Klink, Pigma Dengar, Combot, Akuma Shogun, Mr. Boyd, Sajin Komamura, Devil Rebirth and Matsuo Tsurayaba. *Leo Whitefang shares his French voice actor with Spideraticus. *Leo Whitefang shares his Arabic voice actor with Cancer Deathmask, Zoda, Kisame Hoshigaki, Shinobu Sensui and Jedah Dohma. *Leo Whitefang shares his Mandarin Chinese voice actor with Daredevil, Moblin, Shao Kahn, Apachai Hopachai, Bob Wilson, Marcellus and the Skull. *In Guilty Gear Xrd -SIGN-'', Leo Whitefang was a downloadable character, but now in ''Super Smash Bros. Tourney 2: The New Challengers, Leo is a starter. Category:Guilty Gear characters Category:Starter characters Category:Playable characters Category:Male characters Category:Good Aligned Characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney 2: The New Challengers Category:Characters with Instant Kill Hyper or Final Smashes Category:Previously Downloadable Characters